Faster Than a Kiss (personal edit)
by CanyonsIntrovert07
Summary: I love the manga Faster Than a Kiss but it bothered me that Fumino and Kazuma didn't kiss until the very last chapter! This is a series of one shots that follows the story of the manga with some added kisses.
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter follows Chapter 11 of the Faster Than a Kiss manga. If you haven't read the manga SPOILER ALERT! And seriously, go read it! It is amazing. I do not own any of the characters, the story, the quotes or pretty much anything other than my imagination. (: I hope you enjoy it!**

"Can we stay together until morning?" my murmured question hung in the air, turning the atmosphere of the room heavy with longing.

My heart was beating through my chest, I was sure Sensei could feel it through the thin barrier of our clothes, but I refused to let go of him. We were closer than we had ever been and there was no I way I was going to let him go. The silence stretched on and I began to wonder, _what did I just say? Stay together until morning, that means_… my heart skipped a beat as the answer became clear. I squeezed my eyes shut and tightened my hold on him.

_Now what?_ I thought, my heart beating even faster, something I had thought impossible moments before. _No…No problem! I love Sensei and besides we're _married!

"Fumino-san, Fumino-san, I can't breathe. Could you relax a bit?" Sensei's soft words vibrated through my body and I shivered as his breath tickled my ear letting out a gasp.

Sensei chuckled and I chanced a glance at his face. I instantly relaxed as I took in his tender smile, letting my hands slide down to settle on his shoulders. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead gently, I closed my eyes savoring the feeling of the weight of his body on mine. I opened my eyes, ignoring the blush in my cheeks and the nervous ball in my stomach, and looked at Sensei.

His silky black hair was falling around his face, touching his eyelashes that were hidden behind that thin layer of glass. His thin lips were upturned at the corners. I let my hand slide lower down to his chest, to his heart. His heart was beating quickly, straining to meet my hand. A large hand covered mine and I brought my gaze back to his face.

My eyes found his. I started, shocked at what I found in his gaze. His eyes were bleary with desire and he had lost his smile, his lips slightly parted. His cheeks colored with a slight blush.

"Don't move," he whispered, his voice strained, "If you keep touching me like this," he squeezed my captured hand and turned away, "I won't be able to control myself."

I pulled my hand out from under his and Sensei hissed out a sigh. I lifted my hand to his face and pulled his gaze back to me, in a trance. His breath hitched in his throat and he swallowed hard. I lifted my hands to his glasses and pulled them off slowly, tired of the layer of glass hiding his gaze.

"Then don't," I replied, unable to stop myself.

Sensei groaned softly and wove his fingers through my hair. He put his forehead on mine and searched my eyes, giving me one last chance to push him away. I rose to meet him, winding my arms around his neck and claiming his lips.

It was as if fireworks exploded around us. It was magical and I couldn't have pulled away even if I wanted to, but I didn't. His lips moved against mine hungrily, my lips felt clumsy against his but I soon fell into his rhythm. I unwound my arms from his neck and pushed my fingers through his hair, pulling him closer.

"So in the end, you're the reason why Onii-san has sunk to this level?" Shouma's words hit me like a freight train. My eyes flew open in shock and my knee came up into Sensei's stomach forcing him off of me. I froze as I realized what I had just done.

"Sorry Sensei, sorry!" I shouted over his violent coughing fretting over his doubled over figure.

"Its fine," he croaked.

When he turned to look at me his eyes were the same gentle eyes I had grown so fond of. He smiled softly and patted my head, "I should be apologizing; I took the joke too far."

"Joke?" I repeated, a cold feeling settling in the pit of my stomach. I watched him as he stood and walked to where his glasses had been discarded, stooping to retrieve them.

"You're tired from the cultural festival right? You have a day off tomorrow, so please get some rest," He said as he stood and walked into his room biding me goodnight as he turned to close the door behind him.

I was left on the floor, feeling disoriented. I gathered my hair to the side and pulled it over my shoulder, brushing out the tangles Sensei had put in it. I thought back on what he had said. I dropped my hands to the floor and huddled my shoulders in embarrassment. Sensei still saw me as a child! Pushing it off on exhaustion from the festival, he was clearly avoiding me. I covered my face with my hands and let out a deep sigh, _I'm sorry, Sensei. I'm too childish, aren't I? _

I looked after him and considered barging into his room, insisting that I am not a child and finishing what we had started. Instead, I walked back to my room, completely devoid of the courage needed to face him.

**Hope you enjoyed it! I tried to stay with the story line as closely as possible (minus the kiss of course) but if you have any complaints, please let me know! Any constructive criticism, lay it on me! Any requested chapters? Let me know and I will do my best!**

**Again, the characters, the plot, and most of the lines belong only to the mangaka. I own nothing! And seriously, if you haven't read the manga, check it out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter follows chapter 13 of the manga Faster Than a Kiss. Once again, I own nothing other than my imagination. The characters, plot, and most of the quotes all belong to the mangaka. I went a little long with this chapter because I just couldn't figure out where to start so I just started with page 1 and went from there! I hope you enjoy it! :)**

When Sensei confessed to me I, Fumino, thought it was all a dream. Until something major happened that night. The motorcycle broke down on our way home, and we came here in a last ditch effort to get out of the rain. I had tried to stay calm while Sensei had bought us a room, I had even managed to keep myself in check as we made our way to the room, but now that we were there, I was losing it.

I pushed myself up against a wall, my face red and my heart thumping. _This, could this be a l..l…love…? _

A sneeze broke my train of thought and I moved my gaze to Sensei, who had just taken off his shirt.

"Fumino-san, you should hurry and undress," Sensei was saying calmly but I was completely distracted.

His muscles that are always hidden beneath the layers of his suit were revealed. I felt my face grow hotter as I took in all of his smoothly chorded muscles. His abs were clearly defined and his hips created a "v" that disappeared beneath the waist band of his pants. My eyes widened as I noticed the fabric of his boxers peeking over the top of his belt. My thoughts wandered back to a few weeks ago when he had claimed my first kiss and come so close to claiming another first experience of mine.

Too much, I could practically feel myself explode. I twirled, ready to spend the night in the rain if it was needed. Sensei's hand caught the hood of my jacket as I went to make my escape.

"Hey, hey, hey! Where do you think you are going?" he exclaimed pulling me back to him.

My eyes widened as my hands touched the smooth expanse of his chest. I yelped and pulled away from him, cowering by one of the chairs in the room. I closed my eyes as my body shook violently. I tried to push the thoughts of our kiss and his beautifully sculpted body from my mind. I could feel him behind me and pulled my shoulders around myself protectively. I put a hand on my face and scolded myself. _You perv! This is an emergency situation, this is not like a normal couple going to a love hotel to- _I squeezed my eyes closed and tapped my fist against my forehead, scolding myself was not helping.

"Sorry for bringing you to this kind of place, but I'll leave soon, so don't worry," Sensei's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Eh?" I said turning to look at him.

"After I dry off, I'll borrow an umbrella so I can go take a look at the motorcycle, "Sensei continued, "I'll have to find a gas station to repair it, so it might take until morning."

"Wait," I Interrupted, "You're planning to go out in the rain again?" An ominous clap of thunder shook the hotel, putting emphasis on my words.

"It's fine," Sensei said, stopping in the middle of drying off, "Staying here is more dangerous."

I cocked my head, trying to decipher his words.

"Well, anyways!" Sensei continued with forced enthusiasm, "I'll be going now."

"Wait, wait!" I rushed over to him, putting my hands against his chest, "But, Sensei, you're freezing! You sneezed just a while ago, right? You should take a shower before you leave!"

"What!" Sensei exclaimed, "But if you don't shower first, you'll catch a cold!"

"I won't!" I shouted back, getting increasingly angrier as this pointless banter continued.

"You have to!" He yelled back.

I ignored his last retort and clung to him, refusing to lose this argument, "And, you don't need to go anywhere! Stay here until the rain stops at least!"

A shocked silence hung in the air after my outburst until a quiet, "Okay," from Sensei vibrated into my body. I gasped as I realized he was still shirtless and I was pressed against him. Thoughts of our kiss flew thought my mind again and I pushed away from him quickly, trying to regain my sanity.

"I didn't mean it like that!" I shouted, backing up until my back hit the wall.

"I know," He said calmly, walking toward me like I was a frightened rabbit, "but Fumino-san must shower first!"

I looked at him for a minute and then nodded, trying not to laugh at the irony of it;_Don't be fooled,_ _I'm actually a wolf in sheep's clothing, Sensei. Why do I keep having these thoughts? Honestly…how did it become like this? _

My thoughts were full of Sensei as I undressed and got in the tub. We had always been together ever since he brought me and Teppei home from that park but to go from a date to a hotel. I cocked my head, actually, this was going to be the first time Sensei and I will be staying together overnight alone.

My face flushed bright red and I started flinging bubbles everywhere in an attempt to distract myself and throw away the many scenarios playing out in my head. Then Sensei's voice came back to me, the low timbre of his voice, the slight shake he had tried to disguise when he said 'I love you.'

My heart thumped wildly and I stood up quickly trying to banish my thoughts. _I've-I've got to hurry up or Sensei will catch a cold!_ I thought scrubbing my skin franticly. Once I had rinsed off and dried off I looked around for a change of clothes. I looked through all of the drawers in the room and found a night gown. I blushed at the thought of wearing something so short but shook my head. _You wear cosplay way more revealing for him every night! Get over it!_

I pulled on my still slightly damp underwear and then pulled the night gown over my head. I rushed out into the room, my hair still wet.

"Sorry for the wait, Sensei!"

" That was quick!," came Sensei's reply over music playing from the television in the room and I was shocked to notice that his eyes were covered with a towel.

"What?" I looked back and forth between the television and Sensei and decided to address Sensei first, "What's wrong?"

"No, it's-" Sensei groaned, dropping his head into his hands, "Fumino-san, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize until after you went in!"

"What..." I trailed off as his hand raised and pointed to the semi-transparent shower room.

I flushed and grabbed his collar stuttering incoherently.

"Nothing!" Sensei insisted, "I saw noth-"

His words cut of as his hand hit the remote and changed the channel to a channel showing depictions of romantic love. Sensei and I both froze as erotic sounds poured from the television. We panicked, flailing for the remote and yelling disjointedly at each other.

Sensei finally formed a sentence, "Fumino-san give me the remote control!", but I was too frazzled to acknowledge it.

After a few minutes of struggling for the remote and changing the channels numerous times, I felt myself lose balance.

"Watch out!" Sensei yelled as he pulled me on top of him to cushion my fall.

We both fell onto the bed in a tangled mess of arms and legs. I pushed myself off of him to apologize but pulled up short as I met his soft gray eyes. Shock gave way to love and his eyes softened as he pulled his hand through my hair and cupped my face.

I trembled, my face flushing, and allowed myself to think all of the thoughts I'd been pushing from my mind the entire night.

Then, Sensei sighed and pulled me close to him; I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck and breathed in the Sensei's scent. He smelled muskier than usual, his smell enhanced by the rain.

"I won't do anything," Sensei murmured.

My eyes opened in shock.

"I've already confessed to you today," he continued, stroking my hair, "We'll take things slow. There's no rush."

Through my hands trapped between our bodies I could feel his heart racing, matching the fevered beat of my own. The heat coming from his body radiated through me and I knew, I didn't want to take things slow.

"Don't restrain yourself, Sensei," I said pushing against his hand so I could see his eyes, "I'm not a child."

His eyes changed, they became hungry and serious, almost angry. He flipped me over, so quickly I was disoriented for a minute and then his lips crushed onto mine. It was nothing like our first kiss, I felt like I was on fire, he was the match and I was his flame. Everywhere he touched me was alight.

I let out a low moan and slid my fingers though his hair raking my nails against his scalp. A growl from somewhere deep in his chest rumbled through me and I remembered that his shirt was open. I slid my hands down his neck and down his back, loving the feeling of his muscles bunching and releasing under my fingertips. As I explored his back Sensei lowered his mouth to the nape of my neck and started tracing my collarbone with his tongue.

I froze, my entire body going stiff. He had never done anything like this before. I flinched as I felt his hand slide up my thigh under my nightgown. I felt fear grow in the pit of my stomach.

"Sensei?" I called to him softly, my voice shaking with fear.

He ignored me, his other hand dipping underneath the collar of my night gown.

I squeezed my eyes closed and balled up my fist.

"Sensei, stop!" I yelled, my punch sending him flying to the end of the bed.

"Now do you see?" he yelled wildly, "I don't keep from touching you because I think you are a child!"

I curled into a ball at the head of the bed, tears welling up in my eyes. The longer Sensei looked at me, the calmer he became. He slowly crawled to my side and pulled me into his lap. I was tense, waiting for the worst and then I felt his hand comb through my hair. I knew these hands, these were Sensei's hands, and they would never hurt me.

"I do it because I respect you as a woman, and am willing to wait until you are ready. I'm so sorry, Fumino, I took it too far. Please don't be scared," he softly murmured, rocking me gently.

I couldn't hold it back any longer, I sobbed into his chest, grateful to have my Sensei back. The entire time I cried Sensei never once stopped apologizing. Once I had stopped crying and he had made sure I was okay, he took a shower. I curled up in the bed, watching his clouded silhouette through the door and felt secure, for once in a very long time. Sensei didn't think of me as a child, he loved me as a woman, loved me for who I am. I used that thought as a blanket and drifted into sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed it! I tried to stay with the story line as closely as possible (minus the kissing, of course) but if you have any complaints, please let me know! Any constructive criticism, lay it on me! Any requested chapters, let me know and I will do my best!**

**Again, the characters, the plot, and most of the lines belong only to the mangaka. I own nothing! And seriously, if you haven't read the manga, check it out! **


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter follows chapter 32 of the manga Faster Than a Kiss. I started in the middle of the chapter this time so if you want a little more background information on what is going on, the manga can be found at it is a pretty awesome website and the manga itself is amazing. Think you should read it? Think no more, READ IT! Oh, also, I own nothing except my imagination. Okay, that's all. Carry on. (my wayward son~)**

I woke up with my head pounding in a strange room. I sat up in bed watching Sensei's overcoat slide down into my lap. I picked it up and laid it out on the bed beside me. I tried to stand but ended up falling back onto the bed as dizziness overcame me. I groaned and tried to remember what had happened before I fell asleep.

It all came flooding back, the mission! I had to get Sensei to kiss me again. Ever since the night at the hotel Sensei had been very careful not to kiss me, he had been very careful with even touching me, like I might fly away at any time. I ground my teeth against my pounding head, the fruit juice, it must have been wine. A gentle swish of the curtains distracted me from my thoughts and I tried to stand again. When I was successful, I carefully made my way to the balcony.

A beautiful view of the night sky waited beyond the curtains, I gasped softly as I took in the stars glinting off the ocean. The moon was full, shining a pale light on the world. _Such a pretty night view…_ I thought stepping out onto the balcony.

"Morning," I tore my view from the sky and found Sensei in a chair on the balcony slowly sipping on a beverage. My heart thumped at the sight of him and my face flushed.

"Denton-san helped us book a room in the guesthouse," he continued and then looked up at me, his gaze steady, "Did the wine taste good?"

"What?" I replied, putting on a disgusted face, "Geez, I never want to drink that stuff ever again."

I went for my last resort, grabbing his face and trying to force him to kiss me.

"Hey, hold on," Sensei said, struggling against my grip.

"Don't move any further from here!" I said feeling hopeless, "I apologize for drinking wine, even though I don't remember what happened after I drank it, but it was Sensei's fault! Just let me have a kiss!"

"Hold on a sec, Fumino," Sensei broke in, still struggling against me. He froze when a tear fell on his face.

I was already angry enough but when that tear fell, I lost it. I stopped pulling against him as a mix of feelings fought inside me. I was so angry at him, we were husband and wife but he refused to touch me, was I not good enough after all?

"Sensei, you are so cunning!" I said my voice growing louder, "I thought you said you would wait for me. But why, when I advance on you by myself, do you avoid me? You don't even think about kissing me, you just want to make sure I don't get scared!"

"Argh! That's enough!" Sensei exploded, shocking me into silence, "I really do want to kiss you!"

"What?" I squeaked, feeling swallowed by his gentle gaze.

"Obviously," he muttered, his cheeks turning pink, "I am your husband after all. But, I am still your sensei so, for now…"

I cut him off, still a little angry, "Hasn't it always been like this? Why-?"

Sensei pushed me onto the carpet, cutting off my words, "If I do kiss you now, I'd be unable to control myself, steal everything of yours away and not allow you to be anyone else's."

I was shocked by his words for a moment but, I put a hand on his cheek and pulled his gaze to mine, "I don't want to be anyone else's. I am yours, Sensei, and you are mine."

He shook his head angrily, "You don't understand-"

"Yes, I do," I continued, "I know what you mean and we can wait for _that_ until after I've graduated. You don't have to take on all of this on your own, let me share the burden. If you start getting out of control, I'll tell you."

He watched me closely and then suddenly grabbed a piece of chocolate off the table. He took the wrapping off of the chocolate and broke it in half with his teeth, leaning over me.

"Then, let me teach you those things that you were trying to make Shouma do."

My heat thudded noisily and I was too distracted by his wild appearance and intense gaze to wonder what he was talking about. He took the half that was in his teeth and pulled it into his mouth I looked over at the other half, expecting him to give it to me and instead felt his lips on mine. His lips gently urged mine to part and I did so willingly. The melted chocolate was pushed into my mouth, his tongue touching mine lightly. I felt like I might melt and then it was over, Sensei pulled away, his breath uneven and heavy.

"Compared to one year ago," Sensei said, cupping my face with his hands, "It's getting harder and harder for me to control myself. I wanted to wait until you graduated, but if you deliberately go to touch me I might…"

I wound my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him. I felt his face grow warmer against my arms as a blush flooded his pale features.

"You… did you hear what I just said?" He asked, his tone having an edge of panic to it.

"I heard it!" I said flipping him onto his back and straddling his hips between my knees, "Did you hear what I said? I'll help, so don't worry about losing control or whatever! So… Don't move an inch."

I brushed my lips over eyelids, wanting to give him the feeling I usually get from his touch, the feeling of bliss. I then moved to the nape of his neck leaving a trail of kisses up to the soft spot behind his ear. He shivered against my touch and his face flushed a darker red. I slowly unbuttoned his shirt as I nibbled on his ear.

"E-Enough, stop that," Sensei mumbled.

I ignored him and brushed my lips down the strong line of his jaw, pausing just centimeters from his lips, and let him have the killing blow, "Kazuma…"

With a groan of defeat he crushed his lips against mine. He locked my lower lip between his and slowly traced it with his tongue. I shivered and pushed my hands down his chest that was heaving with every breath, down to his stomach. I rested my hands on his hip bones and focused on a tip Meg-chan had given me. I caught his lip in my teeth and gently tugged on it. A shocked sound escaped his lips and his hands came around my waist to pull all of me against him.

My hands were still on his hips, trapped between us. I followed the "v" of his muscles, dipping my fingertips into the waistband of his pants when I was interrupted by a voice husky with desire.

"Where do you think you are touching?"

The doorbell rang, startlingly loud in the silence of the room. I yelped and pulled away from Sensei, bumping into one of the chairs. Shouma and Meg walked in, Shouma obviously worried by the disheveled state of Sensei and Meg looking very curious. I could tell I would have to give her the details later, but for now I walked onto the balcony and hung my head in my hands, my face bright red. That was so embarrassing! There I was telling Sensei I would help him keep control and then I… To think that I would actually do such a thing!

Sensei tapped my shoulder and gave me a smile, "Thank you," he said softly and then pulled me in for a slow, gentle kiss, "Next year, you'd better be mentally prepared."

He had a mischievous gleam in his eyes that made my heart race. Everyone was making a ruckus in the other room, but I only had eyes for Sensei. Once we had fixed his shirt and tie, he took my hand and led me to a couch in the room so that everyone could wish us a happy anniversary.

**Hope you enjoyed it! I tried to stay with the story line as closely as possible (minus the kissing, of course) but if you have any complaints, please let me know! Any constructive criticism, lay it on me! Any requested chapters, let me know and I will do my best!**

**Again, the characters, the plot, and most of the lines belong only to the mangaka. I own nothing! And seriously, if you haven't read the manga, check it out! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello! Sorry it has taken me so long to post another chapter, finals were a major challenge for me this semester and I took some time to recuperate. Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews, I'm glad you seem to be enjoying this as much as I am! So, this chapter follows chapter 37 of the manga Faster Than a Kiss, I started from page 1 and went from there! Hope you enjoy it!**

"We need to have a good talk," Sensei's words echoed through my mind as we made our way out of the haunted house.

My heart was still pounding from the incident in the supplies closet. I know he would never do anything to hurt me but with his hand covering my eyes, I could feel the anger and intensity in his fingertips, in every move he made, with every word he spoke. I couldn't blame him though. I kept my head bowed submissively, how could I let Shouma-kun steal a kiss? And even if he hadn't how could I let him encroach on the space that was only for Sensei? And even worse, how could I mistake him for Sensei. In one night I has hurt Sensei so badly…

I tried to swallow past the lump in my throat and struggled to hold back the tears blocking my vision. Sensei's hand trailed down my arm, his fingers entwining with my. My head shot up and I looked around us quickly, shielding our hands with my body. Sensei squeezed my hand and gave me a little smile. I ducked my head again, ashamed, and let myself drift away into my thoughts as Sensei pulled me through the amusement park.

"Please enjoy the ride for the next fifteen minutes!" the attendant's cheerful words tore my attention away from my thoughts.

I tried to protest but was breathless from the pace that Sensei had pulled us through the park. Once we were in the seat and the door had closed behind us, I collapsed on the bench, a million thoughts running through my mind. Was Sensei still angry? A small tremor of fear went through me. He was like a completely different person when he was mad, but it was still all of my fault, I deserved at least this much. My thoughts continued on this unending loop until something caught my eyes.

"Right, no one should be able to bother us here. Its fine now, Fumino-" Sensei was saying, but I cut him off with a yell, looking at the shirt Shouma-kun had lent me with dread.

"The buttons are gone! Hey, just how did this happen? The clothes are all broken!" I continued in dismay, "I was too nervous to notice earlier, but Sensei, you're too much! These are Shouma-kun's clothes!"

Sensei's hands clamped down on the collar of the shirt and ripped it off of my arms in one fluid movement, throwing it to the other side of the Ferris wheel's seat.

I lunged toward it trying to save the already damaged shirt from hitting the ground, "Hey! You are going overboard!"

Sensei smiled past his anger, "At a time like this, it doesn't matter what happens to this thing!"

I looked at him in shock and went to go pick up the shirt, much to his displeasure, "What do you mean by 'this thing'? This is Shouma-kun's and surely it's very expensive. We'll have to pay-"

Sensei grabbed my hands, putting them against the smooth glass of the seat, forcing me to look at him, "I didn't bring you here to talk about that!"

Tears welled up in my eyes again, accompanied by a blush, thinking about what he _did_ bring me here to talk about, "You…" my voice cracked by I continued, trying to hold onto my false bravado, "You want to talk about the fact that I was kissed by Shouma-kun! How does Sensei know?"

"I heard it from Teppei!" he shouted back, his eyes still angry, "He told me that he saw it happen!"

His words took my breath away. I felt a tear fall as the reality became blatantly clear. If Teppei saw it happen then there was no question about it, "Then, doesn't that mean I was really kissed?"

Sensei's face went slack, becoming blank, emotionless, and he pulled away from me. I jerked my hands up to my face trying to stop the stream of useless babble that I kept spouting between hiccups.

"How did this happen? I was asleep, I had no impression of it…" I blurted out, unable to stop.

Sensei's face contorted in shock and he rushed toward me, enveloping me in his warm embrace, "I'm sorry Fumino!" he shouted, shocking me into silence.

"It can't be helped if you were attacked while you were sleeping," Sensei continued, "and I still got angry at you… sorry. I'm so sorry!"

I relaxed as his soft voice reverberated through me. I wound my arms around his neck and nuzzled into him, letting my tears fall. _Sensei, even if you aren't mad at me, I can't take that kiss back… _The idea of Shouma-kun's lips on mine started to fill my mind and the thought of it was just totally wrong. I was Sensei's, the thought of being with anyone else in that way was just wrong and almost made me feel… dirty. As I calmed down an idea formed in my mind.

"Sensei?"

"Hmm?" his hand ran through my hair soothingly and his voice was soft.

"Kiss me," I finished, quietly hoping that he would actually listen to me, just this once.

Sense's stilled and he put his hands on my shoulders, pulling away slightly, "What?" he asked, an innocent smile on his face.

I knocked my fist against his head lightly, as my face flushed at my straight forward request, "How many times do you want me to repeat myself? I said 'kiss me'!"

I put my hand over my face, trying to cover the blush that colored my face, "Even if I really was kissed by Shouma-kun, if Sensei were also to kiss me then…" I trailed off and turned away to sit on the side of the seat, ashamed of myself. Of course Sensei kissing me would never erase Shouma-kun's kiss, but at least it would make this feeling of wrongness go away.

"Fumino…" Sensei murmured my name, slowly walking to where I was and gingerly picked up my hand, kissing my palm. I closed my eyes, savoring the feel of his lips against my skin.

I opened my eyes to find him watching me with such intense longing it made my heart ache. He crouched down in front of me and searched my face. I pulled back, pushing against the seat, as a blush turned my skin even more red. The way he looked at me, with such intensity, it was as though he was looking into me, seeing all of my faults and weaknesses and saying _it's okay, I love you anyway. _I pulled a hand up to my chest, amazed by him.

He reached up and pulled a hand through my hair, watching as the pieces fell from his fingers back into place. He then gently cupped my face and as he drew closer murmured, "Then, please permit me to do so…"

I closed my eyes as he kissed me gently, his lips moving against mine slowly, lingering against my lips. He pulled away, our breaths mixing as we starred at each other, taking in the moment. I pushed my hands over his strong shoulders and entwined my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer, I wanted more. I needed more, I needed him to know how much I loved him, that no matter what came between us I would always choose him.

I crushed my lips against his. He rose up on his knees, matching my passion. In a swift motion, he hooked his hands behind my knees, pulled my legs around his waist and stood pushing my back against the cold glass. I shivered and gasped before his lips covered mine again hungrily. I wrapped my legs around his waist suddenly very happy to have the cold glass suspending me and pushing me even closer to him.

Sensei's tongue traced my bottom lip, a sensation I recalled from our anniversary. I opened my mouth, moaning against his lips. He touched his tongue against mine gently. I froze for a moment before reciprocating the movement. He caught my tongue between the roof of his mouth and his tongue, sucking on it.

I pushed him away, yelling incoherently. We crashed to opposite sides of the car, Sensei hitting his head against the seat. I backed up against the wall of the car babbling incoherently, "Y-y-you… Wh-what…? What was _that?_ That scared me to death!"

"Sorry, I couldn't control myself," he mumbled, rubbing his head.

"Couldn't control? Ah…" I trailed off thinking back on our kiss. I touched my lips gently, my face flushed. Sensei was so used to kissing like this, he was so _experienced._ I blushed deeper, my body trembling.

When Sensei straightened and looked at me he had the same smile on his face he always did and patted my head gently, "I'm thinking straight now, thank you."

"Umm," I said touching his head lightly, still kind of frazzled, "Sorry for hitting you…"

"It wasn't your fault," he said caressing my face, "Let's go once we're back on the ground."

"Go?" I asked, hopelessly confused, "Where to?"

He pulled away, his gaze intense, "To put an end to this."

His words had a dangerous ring to them that made me scared for Shouma-kun. As we were making our way to the river that Sensei had told Shouma-kun to meet us at, Sensei took my hand again.

I tried to pull away, "Sensei, someone will see!"

He tightened his hold, "The darkness will cover us," he replied.

"Mm," I said turning away as a blush colored my features.

Sensei leaned down to whisper in my ear, "You did well."

"What?" I asked turning to look at him. I froze, his face centimeters from mine.

"You did well for your first French kiss," he said quietly, his eyes gleaming mischievously.

"S-Shut up!" I yelled winding up for a punch that he easily dodged.

He grabbed my first and kissed it gently. I turned away as my face flushed and opened my hand, catching his fingers.

He chuckled and squeezed my hand, "Such a willful wife," he murmured as I pulled him in for one last shy kiss.

**AN: Sorry, not my best work... If you feel like making some corrections and/or critiques, please do! Also, I was hoping you guys could help me out a bit! I am totally torn on the next chapter I should do. I am considering doing chapter 41. If I did it would be from Kazuma's point of view (a definite challenge but I think totally worth it). I just keep talking myself out of it because I'm not sure that something more than what happened in the manga would ever happen. So, should I do 41, or go forward onto the next chapter? Please let me know your thoughts! **

**P.S. DISCLAIMER! Still not my stuff, almost everything belongs to the amazingly wonderful, mangaka, including the characters and most of the plot. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello! Sorry it has taken me so long to post another chapter. So, this chapter follows chapter 51 of the manga Faster Than a Kiss, I started from page 20 and went from there! Hope you enjoy it...**

Blinking my eyes open I found Sensei's face looming above me, "Fumino-san," he murmured gently, "Are you feeling better?"

My eyes widened as everything started to fall into place. We had been at the festival and I had gone to the restroom, that was the last thing I could remember, and now I was sleeping on Sensei's lap. I felt my face grow hot and tried to sit up but my vision blurred at the sudden motion and Sensei's hand pushed me back into his lap.

"Hey, don't move yet. It seems like it was just a case of anemia. You must have missed breakfast because you woke up too early to get dressed, right? You must have been exhausting and overworking yourself recently to studying."

I took his hand that had been resting on my forehead and covered my eyes. Being this close, who knows what I would do if I indulged myself too much; I still had problems controlling the urge to touch him.

"Yeah," I answered, my face still bright red, "I'm really sorry."

It was quiet for a moment and I almost moved his hand to peek up at him before he quietly asked, "Are you really that upset about us not living together?"

My fury exploded and I threw his hand off me and sat up, ignoring his worried precautions, and turned to scowl at him, "Isn't it obvious that I'm not happy about it?! One and a half months might seem like a short time but it can feel really long!" I balled up my fists and started beating his chest like a child throwing a tantrum, "I want to be able to eat with you, watch television with you, whenever and always! Yeah 'it'll be over come spring' but that doesn't make it any less lonely!"

I was acting like a child, there was a part of me that was ashamed that I was acting like this but there was another part of me that was so angry it didn't even matter. How could Sensei ask me that? Did he expect me to just be okay with us being apart? We had been together every day, I had always been able to be near him and touch him, but now…

I was startled out of my rampage by Sensei's soft chuckle. I grabbed the collar of his shirt in my fist and gritted my teeth, "What are you laughing at?"

His smile just widened, unashamed, "Sorry, but I'm relieved that you're still acting like a child," he said as he wrapped his arms around me.

I flailed, halfheartedly trying to get out of his embrace, "What do you mean? Argh! It's so frustrating! I want to become an adult as soon as possible!"

"It's okay," he said soothingly as I calmed down and pulled him closer, "There's no need for you to rush to become an adult soon."

As the anger left me another emotion began to claim me. I tried to swallow past the lump in my throat as my eyes began to swim with tears. I wouldn't be able to feel his warmth like this for a whole month and a half. I wouldn't be able to welcome him home and enjoy dinner with him.

"No way, it's better being an adult," I whimpered. There would be no issue if I was an adult. I would be able to stand straight next to him with my chin held high and proudly pronounce that I was his wife. If I was an adult we wouldn't have to go through all of this.

"I'm here," he answered as though he could read my thoughts, "Fumino."

My face flushed at the glaring absence of a honorific. My heart beat faster as he kissed my forehead. I gulped as I finally realized the deafening silence of the flat, it had been so long since we had been alone. It felt like ages, and with the mood turning sweet I turned to look at Sensei.

"Sen-"

"Call me 'Kazuma'. Just for now," he murmured, his eyes soft, "Call me by my name."

I swallowed hard and looked down at the floor, startled by the implications of what he was asking me to do. I bunched the fabric of the robe in my fist and tried to form his name.

"Ka. . .Kazu. . ." I squeezed my eyes shut and took in a shaking breath.

"Keep going," he urged.

I looked up when I heard the soft shifting of his weight. He had stood and began to close the drapes around the flat. I bit my lip when I saw him smiling down at me and tried again.

"Ka. . .Kazuma!"

"Yes," he said as he made his way back to me and knelt, holding my face in his hands, "say it more."

I was entranced by the hungry look in his eyes and willingly obeyed, "Kazuma."

He closed his eyes and placed his forehead on mine, his breathing shallow, "Fumino, more."

I put my arms around his neck and whispered his name into his ear, pleased when he shuddered and pushed me onto the floor.

"Say it again, Fumino. It's binding me with you."

"Kazuma, I love you."

He froze for a minute and stared down at me, his face colored with a blush. He then pushed the robe away from my shoulder and kissed me there gently, his lips barely brushing against my skin. His name turned into a gasp at the shock of contact. His body stiffened and he turned to look at me, out breath mixing. I swallowed hard and tried to speak through my longing.

"Where are the others?"

"Still at the festival, they won't be back for a while," he answered, a question in his eyes.

"Perfect," I answered against his lips.

We hadn't had uninterrupted time alone for a very long time and we were both hungry, trying to be as close as possible. Sensei put a knee in between mine; effectively pinning me to the ground and keeping my robe closed, and kissed me fervently. I wove my hands through his hair and pulled him closer. I traced my tongue over his lips and he groaned, I took the opening and touched his tongue with mine. I waited for him to capture my tongue like he had last time we had kissed but instead he waited, letting me take control of this kiss. I smiled at the opportunity and nibbled on his lip before whipping my tongue over his lip again. When his lips parted I opened my mouth wider, ran my tongue over his molars and tightened my grip on his hair as his entire body shuddered.

He broke away from our kiss and started kissing my forehead, my neck, my shoulder, and bare skin he could find. We were both breathing hard, practically panting, and I was glad to have a chance to breath. As he covered my skin with kisses I ran my hand down his shoulders and was irritated at the layer of fabric that separated us. I tore at the buttons and pushed his shirt off of his shoulders to reveal his chest. As my hands started to trace his muscles he pulled my chin up and covered my lips with his. While we kissed my hands found their way down to his belt. He froze as the belt clinked and quickly pushed himself off of me.

"We need to stop," He said breathlessly.

I sat up slowly and looked at him, lust still running hot through my veins, "Do we really," I murmured, pouting.

Sensei's face flushed even darker and he turned away suddenly, pushing a hand through his hair, "Yes, yes we do."

I frowned and wondered why he turned away from me. As my breathing steadied I looked down at myself and blushed furiously. My robe was horribly disheveled, hardly covering anything. I scrambled to stand and ran to the bathroom to fix my robe. When I got there I froze and stared at myself in the mirror. My skin was covered in kiss marks and my lips were swollen and tender from our fevered kisses. I swallowed hard and pulled the robe back over my shoulder trying to cover as many of the marks as I could, in the end I just brushed out my hair and tried to use it to cover any stray marks.

When I finally emerged Sensei was sitting on the couch, his shirt back on and belt buckled but his hair was still tousled. I smiled and walked to stand in front of him. His cheeks were colored with a soft blush as I ran my hands through his hair in an attempt to keep our moment a secret.

He cleared his throat, "I'm telling you first that the one condition for you to return here is to pass you entrance exams."

I blushed at his sudden timidity, "Okay, I got it."

He smiled and pulled me in for a hug. I nestled into him and let out a contented sigh. This is where I belong, I thought, that's why I'll do my best so that I can proudly return here. And then Sensei and I can finally live together happily, because there's nothing left to stand in our way.

**AN: If you feel like making some corrections and/or critiques, please write me a review and I will see what I can do! Also, DISCLAIMER! Still not my stuff, almost everything belongs to the amazingly wonderful, mangaka, including the characters and most of the plot. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to post this. I'd been putting off the inevitable, the end of the story! :'( So here it is, the last chapter of my fanfic! It picks up in Chapter 57 from page 37 and then I just let my imagination go wild. As always, I do not own FTAK. Thank you for following, commenting, and supporting me through the story! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.**

"Hurry up!" Teppei urged, already having donned his island cosplay, "Ma-kun will be here any second!"

"Wait, Teppei! I need your advice!" I pulled two swimsuits from the closet and spun around, thrusting them out towards him "Which swimsuit do you think I should wear to welcome him home?"

"They both look cute!" Teppei replied with a wide grin and a peace sign.

I dropped my hands, my shoulders slumping, "Oh, that helps a lot!" I said sarcastically, tilting my head and regarding each bikini.

Teppei went on collecting his cosplay as I stared at the bikinis. Should I go with the orange frilly one or the red polka dot string one? I chewed the inside of my cheek in thought. Normally it wouldn't be that big of a deal, but today was special. Today was the first day I would see Sensei since we got married; the first time in four months. I had to look perfect. I frowned as I picked up the polka dotted one.

"Now that I think about it, "I mused, " Sensei's coming home from a southern island. Even if we dress up in resort cosplay he won't find it very exciting, huh? Should we dress up in yukatas instead?"

Teppei nodded vigorously and gathered his yukata, "That's a good idea."

I walked to the closet, replacing the bikinis and searching for my yukatas. I thumbed the soft material and blushed as I thought of the video chat I'd had with Sensei the day before. He'd practically made an open declaration that we would do all sorts of things when he got home. I covered my face at the thought of what sorts of things he would have in mind. Aside from kissing, we hadn't even done anything serious yet! Sure we'd gotten close but, with everything going on, it just had never happened.

"Bun-chan hurry up and change!" Teppei insisted, pulling me from my thoughts, "I'm already dressed!"

"Oh!" I exclaimed diving into the closet to pull out two yukatas, "Oh, oh! Just a moment! Which yukata suits me better?"

"I," an intruding voice answered, making my heart thump painfully in my chest, "like this one better!"

Strong arms encircled me and Sensei's scent surrounded me, "Sensei?" I asked in surprise and excitement. I reluctantly pulled away from him to get a better look. There he was, with his beautifully gentle eyes. My blood thudded hot and fast through my veins and I was certain that my face was bright red.

"I'm home!" he answered with a wide grin.

My heart skipped a beat at his smile and I swallowed hard past the lump in my throat. He was already here?! What should I do? I licked my lips and tried to ignore my wildly beating heart as Sensei tackled Teppei, pulled him into a hug, and sent him to get Ryu-kun. I watched his movements, watched his easy gentle smile. God, how I'd missed him. I'd missed that subtle power hidden in his movements. I'd missed his goofy smile and teasing words. I'd missed the warmth of him and the way he smelled after being out in the rain. I'd missed the way it felt to have his hands tangled in my hair, his lips moving against mine. He turned to regard me and I stiffened, my thoughts derailing with a crash and falling into a jumble. He knelt in front of me and closed his eyes, touching his lips with a single finger.

"Fumino-san," he murmured, "Where's my welcome home kiss?"

I gasped and tried to find something to say but my throat was so tight I couldn't force out even a single squeak. I gulped and shifted uneasily before leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on his lips. His hands came up to catch me as I pulled away and he touched his forehead to mine, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"You've lost your touch."

My jaw dropped in shock and I tried to pull away, my cheeks aflame, "Well of course I have! I've only ever kissed you and-"

"Yeah," he said with a grin as he leaned forward to place a gentle kiss against my lips, "I've missed you. I love you."

I opened my mouth to reply but his lips crushed down on mine, effectively silencing me. I sighed against his lips and lifted my hands to his face. I traced the strong line of his jaw before looping a hand around to the back of his neck, pulling him closer. He kissed me feverishly with a passion that I hadn't ever quite experienced before. Now that we were finally married and no longer student and teacher, there was no reason to hold back. He rose up on his knees, tilting my head back as our tongues came into play. I shivered as his hand snaked around my waist to pull my body against his.

We both gasped as we became unbalanced and fell to the ground in a heap. I laughed at the sight of Sensei's askew glasses and reached out to pluck them from his face. He smiled tenderly and swept the hair from my face. A quiet tenderness hung in the air as we took each other in and I reached up to run my fingers through his soft black hair that hung haphazardly in his face.

"Hello," I murmured shyly as my fingers hungrily became acquainted once again with the feel of his hair, his skin. I felt like my mind and my body were on different wavelengths as I blushed furiously at my body's actions.

He smiled down at me and leaned down to place a soft kiss to my neck, his echoed 'hello' vibrating through me. I shivered, stretching my arms above my head as I savored the feeling of his lips on my skin once more. I arched into his body with a soft, breathy moan.

He traced a hand down the length of my arms until his large hand captured both of mine, holding them above me. My eyelids fluttered as he lavished my skin with kisses that made my head spin. I gave up trying to think and let his touch enchant me. I twitched as his other hand cautiously trailed up my thigh. I wanted to put his hand more thoroughly against my skin but was reminded after a soft tug that he had my hands captured. I let out a groan and instead traced the back of his thigh with my foot, earning a blissful shudder, before curving my leg around his. His lips found mine again and we greedily kissed each other.

I froze as the thought of Teppei came to me. It would be disastrous if he of Ryu were to walk in on us. Sensei had only sent him to fetch our neighbor, Teppei would be back any minute with Ryu in tow. We'd only just gotten started, I didn't want to let Sensei out of my embrace just yet! Sensei felt me pause and pulled away to kiss my forehead.

"Fumino?" He murmured, his eyebrows furrowed, eyes worried.

I gently tugged my hands free and placed a hand against his chest. He slowly, reluctantly moved away from me, a frown tugging at the edges of his lips. I stood after a few shaky, stumbling steps and made my way to the door of the small apartment. I gently touched the cool metal of the lock, my fingers trembling. I squeezed my eyes shut and took a steadying breath before turning the lock with a resolute click. I wet my lips and swallowed hard. No turning back now. I'd been preparing myself for this, I could do this.

I turned back toward him, my hands balled up in my thin dress. His face was composed, his eyes watching me carefully. I knew I couldn't trust myself to be able to say anything coherently in this situation, instead I just nodded toward the bedroom- our bedroom- before walking across the main room and disappearing into quiet mystery of the bedroom. I bit my lip for a moment, afraid he wouldn't come, and then his shadow fell into the room. I stiffened and looked at his shadow, afraid to look into his eyes. He walked towards me, his steps agonizingly slow, and laid his hands on my shoulders.

"Fumino," he murmured into the darkness. When I didn't answer he put a finger under my chin, lifting my face, "Fumino. We can wait. I'm going to be by your side for the next week, we don't have to do this now."

When I finally lifted my gaze to meet his, he smiled. His gentle smile that was full of so much love that it always made my heart skip a beat. I reached a hand up to cup his face and he turned his face to kiss my palm. I smiled back at him, and despite my pulse thundering in my head, I knew that it was the right time. I wanted to be his, not only in name. So I reached forward and pulled his dress shirt from his pants and slowly unbuttoned the fabric, stopping to kiss the new skin that I uncovered. He didn't move but I could feel the heat radiating off his skin and his muscles twitched at my touch. I then pushed it from his shoulders, leaving it to pool behind him.

I stopped then unsure of what to do. He turned from me to quietly close the bedroom door before thumbing the thin fabric of my dress. I swallowed hard and before I could talk myself out of it, grabbed the edge of it and pulled it over my head. As soon as it hit the floor and Kazuma's gaze hungrily found my skin, I wanted to cover myself. I'd spent a month picking the perfect set of underwear to wear for our first time, but I couldn't help but feel completely naked and insecure under his gaze.

He unbuckled his trousers and let them fall to the ground as well before stepping forward to stand in front of me. I crossed my arms over my stomach and shifted uncomfortably. Kazuma reached out and I flinched, squeezing my eyes closed. My heart was about to beat out of my chest. Shaking hands cupped my face and his lips gently brushed against my eyelids. I took a deep breath and peeked out at him. His face was flushed and he looked just as nervous as I felt. He smiled shakily at me.

"Hi," he whispered into the darkness.

I swallowed hard and replied with a shaky, "Hi," reaching up to cup his hands.

He smiled, "You're so beautiful."

I ducked my head and then quickly looked back up when I got full view of his gorgeously toned body. And the tent in his boxers. I took a deep breath as the room began to spin and tried not to knock him out and run from the room at full speed. I'd prepared myself for this, I was ready. I grabbed his hands and pulled him toward the bed, careful toavoid getting tangled in the clothing landmines. I let myself fall backwards into the soft sheets, pulling him down with me. We fell into the soft sheets in a heap and finally let our desires run wild.


End file.
